


We might be hollow, but we're brave

by Mattdoug



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Road Trips, The family stuff is only referenced, lots of lorde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattdoug/pseuds/Mattdoug
Summary: Whiskey needs to leave home after a fallout with his family, so he gets in his car and drives. He knows when things go wrong his friends have his back.*abandoned for now*
Kudos: 8





	We might be hollow, but we're brave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long work so it might be rocky at times. I started it after the Dibs update cause the Whiskey and Bitty conversation hit.
> 
> I have the whole plot mapped out but I lost the vibe. If I get it back I will finish this

Connor liked to drive. The steady engine and muscle memory took the thought out of it, all he had to do was figure out where to go. Usually it was nowhere in particular, sure he went to restaurants for dates and the drug store to mess around with his friends but it was all the same loops in town. Outside town he could just pick a direction and pass a familiar desert landscape til he or his girlfriend got bored. She didn’t like driving like Connor did. She enjoyed the opportunity to talk or more likely with Connor listen to music and hold his hand.

He chose where to go this time the moment he got in his car but had yet to look at a map or most signs. East was the plan and he didn’t have to think about east once he got on the highway. After a few hours he had yet to even think about what was east. His head was cluttered with messy thoughts and ugly emotions colliding making him cry until his body ran out of tears. He looked down to check the gas and swore he could see a puddle by his feet. After tears his mind was still yelling and making his stomach churn.

After he had to swallow his own puke Connor exited and pulled into the nearest gas station. It looked like every gas station he had ever stopped at or maybe he couldn't process new information. The cold bathroom tile balanced the burn coming up his throat. 

"Fuck" Connor complained to the air.

He hadn't puked since the lax party freshman year where he chugged Chad Y's chaos juice. Tub juice tasted like cheap gasoline and got you shwasted but Connor thought Chad Y might have been actually trying to kill him by giving him that cup of toxic sludge. It was a topic of conversation for months between him and Lowell.

Of course the first thing he thought of since that morning that was his current disaster was the guys who ignited that bomb. 

"You okay dude?" The guy at the counter as Connor opened the sticky door that lead to the bathroom.

"Yeah". Connor didn't care if his reply was audible or not, he just wanted to get out of the place as soon as could. He grabbed a blue Gatorade, dramamine, and the closest bag of chips to him when he realized that he should eat. The counter guy said quite as Connor paid and left.

Getting into the car was different now than how it was a few hours ago. Crashing waves had not turned into calm waters of clear thoughts, instead there was nothing. All his feelings had been dried up by the paper towel in the bathroom. But thinking about the next several hours with just his thoughts still made his heart drop.

The text notifications he kept getting ruled out playing his music. The ominous bubble of 36 messages was not something he needed to be reminded of and his parents don't text so it's not like any of them are important. Instead Connor opened up his glove compartment. Inside was a CD his girlfriend liked to play when they went for drives.

Turning back onto the highway to head east familiar words filled the small space.

"Don't you think how it's boring how people talk"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are errors. This first part I posted without editing rip. I will be revising it as I update so chapters will get cleaner over time.  
> My tumblr is amessnamedwidogast if you wanna chat about my sad hockey boys  
> 


End file.
